The Oxidising Angel
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: SONGFIC Nessa noite escura e chuvosa...Ele veio das sobras...Ele quer terminar o que começou...Mil anos atrás NARAKUxKAGURAxSESSHY


_Fanfic revisada pela minha amiga Thyana... Apesar de eu achar que nós duas que escrevemos juntas, de certa forma _

_The Oxidising Angel pertece á banda alemã BlutEngel n.n_

_Boa Leitura!! . _

* * *

**_The Oxidising Angel_**

_O Anjo Oxidado_

**__**

Olhava para todos os lados enquanto praticamente corria pela floresta. A escuridão tomava o lugar e somente o som das folhas e do vento faziam presença. Os animais estavam em completo silêncio, como se temessem algo... Ou alguém. Sentiu a presença dele logo atrás de si, apressando-se mais. Não podia ser pega! _"Maldita pirralha!" – xingou em pensamento. _Pulou as raízes altas de uma árvore, mas seu quimono enroscou-se na mesma, fazendo-a cair com força no chão. Em desespero, levantou-se e ia voltar á correr, quando o viu á sua frente. Podia jurar que seu coração parara uma batida. Vê-lo na sua frente, naquele momento, enquanto fugia, era o seu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade. Os olhos negros a encaravam com ódio, mas ao mesmo tempo, possuíam uma calma sobrenatural.

_In this dark and rainy night  
He comes out of the shadows  
He wants to finish what he began  
A thousand years ago_

**_Nessa noite escura e chuvosa  
Ele veio das sobras  
Ele quer terminar o que começou  
Mil anos atrás_**

"Se divertiu essa noite?" – perguntou ele, com sua voz fria e insensível.

"D-do que es-está falando?" – seu nervosismo era perceptível em sua voz.

"Não seja cínica Kagura" – disse ele, erguendo o pequeno pote de cerâmica que possuía em suas mãos. Abriu a tampa lentamente, numa tortura psicológica para ela – "Kanna viu tudo... _Eu _vi tudo!" – de dentro do pote, retirou o pequeno coração de Kagura, que pulsava incansavelmente.

"Naraku..." – disse ela, em choque.

Não viu seu movimento, apenas uma dor lasciva em seu peito, fazendo-a gritar de dor e a respiração acelerar-se. Agora sim era o seu fim. Viu-o jogar o pote no chão, fazendo-o espatifar-se em vários pedaços.

"Eu te trouxe a vida... E posso muito bem tirá-la de você" – disse, sem tirar um instante sequer seus olhos negros dos vermelhos sangue do dela.

"O que quer?" – disse, ofegante.

"Você entregou sua alma á ele" – disse.

"Do que está falando?".

Kagura caiu de joelhos no chão, assim que Naraku apertou o pedaço de carne em suas mãos com mais força do que da primeira vez. Mais uma vez, o grito da Mestra dos Ventos ecoou pela floresta.

"Você se entregou ao Lorde das Terras do Leste... _Sesshoumaru"_ – pronunciou o nome dele com desprezo.

"Eu... Eu..." – tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saia de sua boca. Não tinha como desmentir algo que ele vira.

"Sua alma já não me pertence mais... Muito menos seu corpo. Não me serve de mais nada" – retirou uma adaga de suas roupas e olhou-a de forma assustadora.

"Espere... Naraku!!" – foi a ultima coisa que disse, pois logo em seguida, seu corpo tombou para frente, sem vida.

Jogou o coração no chão, com a adaga encravada no mesmo e ajoelhou-se em frente ao corpo dela, que aos poucos se transformava em areia. Tocou as costas de Kagura, onde a sua marca estava.

"Você pode não me pertencer agora... Mas pertencerá um dia. Nem que eu tenha que reencarnar daqui a mil anos" – disse, levantando-se.

---xxx---

_He starts the engine of his machine  
He puts her body on the table  
He looks into her broken eyes  
And he seals it with a kiss_

_**Ele liga o motor de suas máquinas  
Ele põe seu corpo sobre a mesa  
Ele olha em seus olhos quebrados  
E ele sela com um beijo**_

****

Caminhava pelas ruas úmidas pouco iluminadas. Estava voltando de mais um dia de sucesso em seu trabalho e sentia uma imensa sensação de vitória. O celular tocou e abriu a bolsa para pega-lo. Abriu o flip e viu a mensagem _"Ótimo trabalho"._ Suspirou. Seu rosto não exibia nenhum sentimento, porque mesmo que tentasse, mesmo que estivesse junto dele á meses, não se sentia apaixonada por ele. Seus colegas de trabalho ficavam a provoca-la, dizendo que seu coração fora roubado por um homem numa vida passada. Guardou o celular de volta na bolsa e fechou-a, voltando sua atenção para a rua. Sentiu um pingo de chuva cair sobre seu rosto e olhou para o céu. Tinha que correr, antes da chuva voltar á cair e ser pega por ela. Parou de andar ao ver que a luz do poste próximo a si começou a piscar, para em seguida, mais três ao seu redor piscarem também. Ignorando o fato, devido ao cansaço, apressou os passos e conforme se aproximava de outros postes de luz, elas começavam a piscar. Bufou, irritada, sem deixar de andar. Em seu caminho, apareceu um homem, vindo do nada e vestido de preto. Parou de andar e olhou-o, curiosa. A chuva iniciara-se com força, molhando-a em questão de segundos. Os cabelos negros dele grudavam em seu rosto, tornando sua feição mais sombria. Ele aproximou-se de si a passos lentos. Os olhos negros estavam fixados em si. De onde aquele homem saiu? E porque estava olhando-a daquele jeito? Parou á poucos centímetros dela e um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto. Sentiu um estranho mal estar ao olhá-lo diretamente.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou, sem rodeios.

Ele deu mais um passo á frente e aproximou-se de seus lábios, sem deixar de sorrir. Notando a aproximação, afastou-se dele. Quem ele pensa que é para ir pra cima de si desse jeito? Mal o conhecia!! Ia dar meia volta e afastar-se dele, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. O sorriso aumentou.

"Eu quero... Sua alma" – disse quase em um sussurro.

Arregalou os olhos. Os olhos negros possuíam um ar maligno que fez seu sangue gelar. Puxou o braço com força, soltando-se dele. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo, enquanto ouvia sua risada ao longe. Chegou em seu apartamento, trancando a porta atrás de si, para em seguida correr pela casa e fechar as janelas. Seu coração faltava apenas pular pela boca e sair correndo. Nunca teve aquela sensação de fraqueza e de medo diante de alguém. Lidava com assassinos diariamente, mas os olhos daquele homem pareciam os próprios olhos de Hades. Jogou-se no sofá, fitando o teto por incontáveis segundos. Minutos depois, dormiu ali mesmo.

---xxx---

_Where am I  
What's happening to me  
Everything's so cold  
Everything's so dark  
What is this pain I feel  
Why does it hurt  
Please no, let me die_

_**Onde eu estou?  
O que esta acontecendo comigo?  
Tudo esta tão frio  
Tudo esta tão escuro  
Que dor é essa que eu sinto?  
Por que esse ódio?  
Por favor não! -  
Deixe-me morrer!**_

Seus pés estavam apoiados em cima da mesa, enquanto seu corpo repousava em uma poltrona confortável. O jornal daquele dia estava em suas mãos e lia-o á alguns minutos. Isso era apenas o que aparentava. Estava a observar uma foto na página criminal. Um sorriso discreto moldou seus lábios.

_"Investigadora mais uma vez encontra carga ilegal de traficantes. Nas caixas, continham armas contrabandeadas, além de drogas e dinheiro"_ - um homem atrás de si, começou a ler a reportagem.

"Vadia desgraçada!" – disse outro, com o rosto levemente tatuado e um tecido azul amarrado em toda a cabeça, onde não tinha um fio de cabelo sequer.

"Não se preocupe Renkotsu... Nós daremos um jeito de despistar a polícia" – disse o primeiro homem, de longos cabelos negros, presos em uma trança e olhos da mesma cor.

"Bankotsu..." – o homem que estava na poltrona, finalmente se manifestou – "Quando será a nossa próxima entrega?" – seu tom de voz frio gelava qualquer um que não o conhecesse.

"Daqui á uma semana Senhor..." – respondeu.

"Ótimo..." – levantou-se, mostrando-se mais alto que Bankotsu.

Os longos cabelos negros caiam-lhe sobre as costas e chegavam até a cintura. Usava uma calça jeans largada e um casaco negro, com uma aranha desenhada nas costas. Virou-se para seus companheiros e ficou em silêncio. Do bolso do casaco, tirou um maço de cigarros, acendendo-o e tragando-o em seguida.

"Tragam-na pra mim" – disse.

"Como?" – perguntaram, confusos.

Ele atirou o jornal em cima da mesa e com o dedo, apontou para a foto que antes observava: uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, na cena do descobrimento das cargas ilegais. Ela possuía uma pele incrivelmente clara e olhos vermelhos, raros de se ver.

"Tragam a investigadora até mim... Imediatamente" – disse, tragando mais uma vez o cigarro e soltando a fumaça no ar.

"Sim, Naraku..." – disseram, para em seguida saírem do local.

Assim que eles saíram, voltou a observar a foto, sorrindo mais uma vez.

_She's a creation made by evil hands  
She's slept in her grave for a thousand years  
But in this night of violent tears  
He brought her back to life again_

_**Ela é uma criação feita pelas mãos do mal  
Ela dormiu em sua sepultura por mil anos  
Mas nessa noite de violentas lágrimas  
Ele lhe trouxe à vida novamente**_

****

---xxx---

Sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo doía e seus pulsos ardiam. Sem abrir os olhos, tentou mover-se, mas não conseguiu nenhum progresso e acabou por sentir mais dor em seu corpo. Abriu os olhos de uma vez, irritada. Viu-se presa á uma cadeira desconfortável e a fez fechar a cara. A sala era ampla e mais á frente, viu dois sofás pretos, onde alguns homens conversavam. Olhou mais ao redor. Definitivamente estava numa sala muito bem mobiliada, com uma enorme mesa de jantar de madeira. Não teve mais tempo de observar o local, pois haviam notado que ela acordara. Aproximaram-se, sorrindo. Assim que a alcançaram, rodearam-na.

"Finalmente acordou..." – disse.

"Quem são vocês?" – perguntou.

"Oras! Fomos nós que te seqüestramos!" – disse um homem, com os cabelos negros preso em um tipo de coque.

"Jakotsu!!" – repreendeu Bankotsu.

"Perdão... Queria assustá-la um pouco" – disse, de cabeça baixa.

"Ridículo" – disse ela – "Acha mesmo que me assusta com isso? Vocês são um bando de fracassados, perdedores que não aceitam que foram desmascarados por uma mulher!" – disse, estourando.

"Cale a boca maldita!" – disse Renkotsu, irritado.

"Pensam que não sei quem são vocês? Depois que confisquei a _encomenda_, agora querem se vingar. São mesmo uns idiotas!" – disse.

"Mandei você calar a boca!!"

"Já chega!!".

_He created an angel just for himself  
He gave her beauty, he gave her life  
But she could not live without a soul  
So she faded away again_

_**Ele criou um anjo somente para si mesmo  
Ele lhe deu beleza ele lhe deu vida  
Mas ela não pode viver sem uma alma  
Então ela se foi novamente**_

Se não fosse pela voz fria e cortante, Renkotsu teria espancado a mulher na sua frente, para dar-lhe uma lição. Todos se voltaram para o local de onde a voz vinha, inclusive a jovem presa na cadeira. Das sombras, um corpo alto apareceu. Arregalou os olhos.

"Você..." – disse ela, sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva e ao mesmo tempo, seu coração se acelerar, insegura.

"Nos encontramos de novo" – disse, aproximando-se.

Ele parou á sua frente, observando-a. Ela usava uma blusa branca social de botões, onde dois em cima estavam desabotoados, podendo ser visto um colar prateado em seu pescoço. A calça jeans estava levemente suja de lama e esta fora posta por dentro da bota negra. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e os olhos vermelhos o olhavam de forma desafiadora, mesmo que tivesse uma leve presença de medo. Tocou-lhe o rosto e a viu se afastar dele. Sorriu.

"O que quer?" – perguntou.

"Você me fez a mesma pergunta quando eu estava para te matar... Á mil anos atrás" – disse, voltando á ficar sério.

"Ficou louco?" – perguntou ela, pasma.

"Parece que ainda não recuperou a memória, não é mesmo... Kagura?" – sorriu.

Assim que ele pronunciou esse nome, sentiu sua cabeça latejar para em seguida, sentir uma imensa dor. Parecia que estavam a abrir a sua cabeça tamanha era a dor. Imagens estranhas e distorcidas vieram a sua mente. Uma época antiga, onde monstros vagavam pela terra, onde humanos eram seres inferiores... Onde ela era serva. Naraku!

O nome dele veio a sua mente e em seguida voltou a olhá-lo, pasma.

"Naraku!" – disse.

"Há quanto tempo..." – sorriu maldosamente.

Seus olhos estavam dominados pela surpresa. Seu corpo começou a tremer, quando se lembrou da cena de sua morte. Ele a mataria novamente? Novamente seria morta por aquele ser desprezível? Sentia que os olhos dele perfuravam suas resistências e liam sua mente e sua alma.

"Saiam..." – disse ele, para os outros presentes.

Sem questioná-lo, saíram rapidamente, antes que este ficasse irritado. Voltou sua atenção para ela, voltando a lhe sorrir. Ficou atrás dela, desamarrando as cordas que prendiam suas mãos. Assim que se viu livre, massageou os pulsos. Notou a distração dele e sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se de repente da cadeira e ia fugir dali, quando a mão firme dele a impede.

"Não se atreva a me desobedecer novamente Kagura" - disse ameaçadoramente.

Foi puxada de encontro a ele, a ponto de sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Sentiu uma estranha sensação de proteção. Mas... Porque raios estava sentindo aquilo por ele? Tinha que odiá-lo por matá-la e impedi-la de usufruir de seu amor por Sesshoumaru. O nome dele veio como num estalo. Estava com Sesshoumaru á meses, mas não sentia nada por ele. Ele apenas a fazia se sentir amada. _"Maldição..." – xingou mentalmente. _Olhou-a e irritou-se com a confusão em seus olhos.

"Pensando no Lorde?" – disse, com desdém.

Engoliu em seco. Não era possível que se sentia atraída daquele jeito por Naraku. Como seu corpo podia reagir daquela forma ao toque e á aproximação do desgraçado que a matara?

"Não o amo..." – as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

Um sorriso de pura maldade moldou-se em seus lábios. Naraku sabia bem do que ela estava se referindo. Seu plano dera certo.

"Você não possuí uma alma..." – disse ele – "Ela agora me pertence e o Lorde Sesshoumaru _nunca _a tirará de mim... Por isso, mesmo que ele te ame, você jamais será capaz de amá-lo".

_He's so fascinated  
By her pale white skin  
He starts to kiss her body  
All over again_

_**Ele esta tão fascinado  
Pela sua pele branca pálida  
Ele começa a beijar seu corpo  
Mais uma vez**_

Estava pasma com o que ele revelara. Da mesma forma que á mil anos atrás, ele estava a manipulá-la, controla-la. _"Maldito..." – pensou, com ódio._ Sentiu as mãos dele enterrarem-se em seus cabelos e puxa-la para si. Sentiu os lábios dele fazendo pressão sobre os seus, mas não se deu por vencida. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, fazendo-o afastar-se.

"Não ouse me tocar!! Desgraçado... Não deixarei que você me humilhe dessa forma" – afastou-se dele.

Sorriu mais ainda com a resistência dela. Mas sabia que não ia durar por muito tempo. Ele a tinha onde a queria: em suas mãos. Kagura olhava-o com ódio, mas não podia deixar de admitir que estava perdendo o controle de si, afinal, mesmo tendo afastado-se de seu beijo, continuava parada, a encara-lo. O que era aquilo?

"Desta vez você não me escapará. Esperei tempo demais por você e não perderei mais tempo!!" – puxou-a e a beijou novamente.

Agora, Kagura não oferecera nenhuma resistência. Estava agindo instintivamente, a ponto de corresponder o beijo. Sentia-se tragada por um imenso buraco assim que ele aprofundou o beijo, brincando com sua língua de forma sedutora. Puxou-a mais para si e levou a mão por debaixo da blusa branca. Sua pele era tão macia e quente... No dia em que a viu entregando-se ao Lorde, sentiu o sangue ferver. Sua criação tornara-se sua maior maldição. Desde quando nutria aquele desejo incontrolável pela Mestra dos Ventos?

Afastaram-se imediatamente quando ouviram tiros e gritos do lado de fora. Naraku foi até uma porta e entrou, voltando rapidamente logo em seguida.

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Kagura.

A porta foi aberta com força. Bankotsu e Jakotsu entraram velozmente no local, fechando a porta e encarando Naraku e Kagura. Os dois estavam com as roupas sujas de sangue e possuíam uma arma em mãos.

"É a polícia" – disse Jakotsu.

"O QUE???".

"Eles seguiram nosso rastro... Ou melhor: o rastro de Kagura" – disse Bankotsu.

"Merda!" – xingou Naraku.

"Naraku" – Kagura o chamou, e ele se virou para ela – "É ele" – disse.

"Ele? Ele quem?" – perguntou.

A porta foi arrombada e vários policiais invadiram o local, cercando-os. Estavam completamente encurralados. Do meio dos policiais, saiu um homem alto e de cabelos prateados. Caminhou até eles e parou na frente de Naraku. Irritado, puxou Kagura para perto de si e encarou o adversário com ódio.

"Sesshoumaru..." – disse, em baixo tom.

"Eu sabia que era você, Naraku... Como sempre, continua se escondendo. Você só sabe se esconder, desde que te desmascarei á anos atrás" – provocou.

"E você continua com a estúpida idéia de que vai me matar" – disse, com desdém.

"Olhe a sua volta... Você não vai me escapar dessa vez".

"Você não me matou antes... E não vai me matar agora" – disse, sorrindo.

"É o que veremos" – ergueu sua arma velozmente e apontou para Naraku.

Estava pasmo. Quando percebeu, Naraku também estava a apontar uma arma para si. Tinha que admitir, ele era muito esperto. Viu-o afastar Kagura de si, numa forma de protegê-la.

"Quer que eu comece?" – provocou Naraku.

Mais um tiro foi ouvido. Naraku largou a arma no chão e dobrou o corpo para frente, ao sentir uma enorme dor nas costas. Havia levado um tiro no lugar. Virou-se e viu Kagura, com uma arma nas mãos, apontada para ele. Ela havia atirado. Ela o havia traído mais uma vez!! O sangue ferveu.

"Maldita" – disse.

"Isso é por você ter me matado seu desgraçado... Acho que agora, estamos kits" – disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Não... Ainda não estamos" – o corpo dele foi envolvido por uma nuvem negra que cobriu todo o local, impedindo a visão de qualquer um.

Kagura arregalou os olhos. _"Miasma..." – pensou. _Como?? Como ele ainda possuía aquele poder?? Colocou a mão na frente do nariz e tentou segurar a respiração. Se aquele veneno fosse para dentro de seu corpo, estava perdida. Viu vários homens caírem no chão, mortos, devido ao miasma. Sesshoumaru fazia à mesma coisa que Kagura, igualmente á Bankotsu e Jakotsu. Em segundos, a névoa negra se dissipou e o corpo de Naraku havia sumido. Kagura olhou ao redor, mas nenhum sinal, nada. Ele havia fugido, como fazia á mil anos atrás. Bankotsu e Jakotsu, aproveitando a distração, saíram em disparada para fora do lugar. Sabia que ainda teria notícias deles. Sentiu alguém abraça-la por trás e viu que era Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Realmente, não era a mesma coisa. Afastou-se dele de repente, deixando-o surpreso. Ficou a olhá-lo por alguns segundos, séria.

"Isso não está dando certo Sesshoumaru..." – disse Kagura.

"Como assim?" – perguntou.

"Nós dois" – disse ela, baixando a cabeça.

Silêncio. Os dois ficaram em completo silêncio por segundos. Um silêncio incômodo e que deixava os dois nervosos.

"Você nunca sentiu nada, não é?" – disse ele, sério – "Sei que você tentou, mas seu coração não está comigo".

Sentiu um nó se formar na sua garganta. Mesmo sabendo de tudo aquilo, ele ainda continuava a seu lado. De repente, Kagura apoiou-se na parede perto de si e tentava a todo custo respirar. Preocupado, ajudou-a.

"Kagura... O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou.

Puxava o ar para seus pulmões, mas parecia que eles não chegavam até lá. Caiu de joelhos no chão, com a visão turva. Um aperto no coração, como se estivesse sendo esmagado. Arregalou os olhos.

"N-narak-ku..." – disse com extrema dificuldade, antes de cair desacordada no chão gélido do local.

_They belong together  
That's what he has in mind  
She kills him with a kiss  
Forever joined in death_

_**Eles permanecem juntos  
Isso é o que ele tem em mente  
Ela mata ele com um beijo  
Para sempre unidos na morte**_

****

Desnorteado e sem saber o que fazer, deixou-a deitada no chão e saiu á procura de ajuda.

Seus olhos estavam cerrados e seu corpo estava estendido ao chão. Agachou-se á seu lado e tocou o rosto delicadamente, acariciando-o. Sorriu. Não iria mesmo larga-la assim, depois de todo o trabalho que tivera. Não era de desistir dessa forma.

"Para sempre juntos na morte" – disse.

Sesshoumaru voltou no instante seguinte para o local, sendo seguido por alguns para médicos, mas o que viu a seguir o deixou atônito: o corpo de Kagura havia desaparecido.

---xxx---

Seus corpos caminhavam lado a lado, dentro de um lugar escuro e úmido. Não havia nada na frente deles, nada que os guiasse. Apenas o vazio. Seus passos eram incertos, suas mentes estavam distantes, mas suas almas estavam ligadas por toda a eternidade.

_**FIM**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**Oi pessoal \o/**

**Sim!! Mais uma songfic minha... Culpem á Thyana!! Ela me mandou novamente uma letra da banda BlutEngel e eu fiquei chocada com a letra maravilhosa... Aí ela deu a idéia de fazer uma song do Naraku e da Kagura, com essa música**

**E pronto!! Eu concordei e a song está aí... Fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia uma fanfic de InuYasha... Mesmo assim, acho que não perdi o jeito XD**

**ahsuhasuhasuhsuha**

**Espero que tenham gostado... E claro, o casal improvável foi bem interessante de se escrever **

**Deixem Reviews sim??**

**Beijos**


End file.
